Kazuma Ishiyama
Summary His childhood was average at best. Due to being the son of a Clan lord, Kazuma had to be dressed a certain way, something he actually liked, However due to the Clan branching away from Kirigakure, Kazuma and his twin and father had to move to Konohagakure. During the Academy days though, He branched away from being pampered and enrolled with his twin to be ninja At the age of 13, He graduated and was promoted to Genin He was put in a team with his younger brother, and his crush. They were the students of the Legendary Hero, Kamakiri Towa. They completed several missions as a team, and they were going through tough training daily, all so they can be a competent team During this time, He was promoted to Chunin. He also developed his team work skills and is an effective Psuedo-leader of the team. He often goes on missions with his team to stop criminals, but as of now, He had to go find Suzuha and save him. During this time, He was helped by his uncle, Byuro from the sidelines. Byuro was a Sound ninja who worked for Orochimaru. Despite being loyal to him, Byuro managed to help free Suzuha. Now freed, Suzuha returned with Kazuma and the twins remained by eachother's side, As if the gap between them never formed. Kazuma's role was a damaging role. He was tasked to help protect the medical team. Unfortunately, Kazuma was caught. Once the Infinite Tsukuyomi activated, his eyes turned into the Rinnegan as a sign he was under the genjutsu. Shortly after, he was wrapped up in cloth from the world tree, and while trapped in the cloth, He was dangling from the tree. As he was being wrapped up, he uttered out his brother's name then he was completely wrapped. His dream within the genjutsu was where Suzuha was the Medical genius who rivaled Tsunade's own medical knowledge, and took over as the Seventh Hokage. In his dream, Kazuma was also married to his teammate, Hiyori and they had a child who looked much like Kazuma but with Dark Purple hair After the War, he becomes an instructor for the Academy. A year later, Now a Jonin, Kazuma is still a teacher, but now he is trying to find love. All his attempts to hit on Hiyori often ends in failure. But one day, He dreams of marrying her and having a kid. Powers and Stats (Name): '(Ka-zoo-ma Ish-e-yama) is a major Protagonist within the Naruto Universe 'Tier: 9-A | High 8-A/ Low 7-C (By the time he is a Chunin)' Name: Kazuma Ishiyama Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Age: 15 Classification: Ninja ''' '''Powers and Abilities: Attack Potency: Room Level | Multi-City Block/Small Town Level 'Speed: 'Supersonic' Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: Durability: Stamina: Range: Standard Equipment: '''Shuriken | Kunai Knives | Paper Bombs | Exploding Kunai Knives '''Intelligence: Weaknesses: Fighting Style Kazuma fights as a long range Supporter fighter. He'll trap his enemies in genjutsu long enough for his teammates to go in for the kill. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Katon (Fire Release) One of the basic elemental nature transformations. It is performed by moulding superheated chakra inside the stomach before releasing it via the lungs and mouth. There are also variants to this in the form of some mediums such as the use of gun powder, explosive tags and chakra flow into a weapon. * Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu - The user exhales an expanding fire ball to burn his foes. * Fire Style: Roaring Tiger - The User performs a variety of hand seals and makes a Fire coated Tiger appear, and it scratches their foes with fiery claws * Fire Style: Hell Pyre Jutsu - the user leaps up in the air while doing the tiger seal, and by keeping his index finger and middle finger together, they coat those fingers in flames and draws a line (Or Circle, or X) then they punch the drawn line to make it home in on enemies. * Fire Style: Meteor Blitz Jutsu - The user does 10 hand seals and makes a small hole of fire appear above the foe, and several mini meteors rain down -Futon (Wind Release): One of the five basic elemental nature transformations. It is performed by making chakra as sharp and thin as possible. Wind Release is mainly short to mid-ranged offensive techniques that combine brute force and keen precision to deal cutting and slashing damage. Wind techniques are usually performed by generating air circulation and can be enhanced through this method as well. Wind-natured chakra can also be channeled into blades to increase their cutting power and overall range. * Rasengan - By concentrating his chakra into his hand, and compressing the chakra, Kazuma can create a ball of chakra and he'll press it against his target's body, causing intense damage. * Wind Style: Tempest - Kazuma can make 3 Huge Cyclones appear and swirl around him to suck in enemies, then uses the wind as a blade to cut through his enemies. * Wind Style: Maelstrom - Kazuma releases a wind stream in a straight line in front of him. This jutsu has a chance to make the enemies fatigued and slow them down. * Wind Style: Air Thrust - Kazuma surrounds the target with sharp blades of wind, dealing many hits quickly while slightly lifting the enemy into the air. This Jutsu is excellent for creating team combos because it can increase the hit count considerably quickly while preventing potential enemy knockdown and leaving it open for further attacks. * Wind Style: Turbulence - The spell creates a surge of wind that blasts enemies slightly into the air before causing a small gust of wind to spin around the enemy. When this jutsu is used with Suzuha's Water Release, it transforms into Aqua Tornado. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: ''' '''Inconclusive Matches: VS Suzuha Theme: 'Battle Theme: ' ~Quotes~ "All my life, I thought i was right, but to turn my Kunai against you, and Hiyori... How low have i fallen!?" ~When he is talking to Suzuha Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Naruto OC